


[translation] 格言与箭 Maxims and Arrows

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [33]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: “明摆着你想要些什么，”拉斯特说，“少了平时的发泄渠道，你就要把火发到旁边随便什么东西上。现在你是想真的打一架，还是想泄泄火？”对变成克拉什的拉斯特，马蒂永远无法做好准备。





	[translation] 格言与箭 Maxims and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maxims and Arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120636) by [sigmalibrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalibrae/pseuds/sigmalibrae), [voidbuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbuilder/pseuds/voidbuilder). 



不管恒温器是不是开着，拉斯特的房间总是冷冰冰的。鸽灰色的冷光从百叶窗透进来，它不像家具，能占据这里的空间。屋里有回声，不过这可能只是马蒂的想像。

第二次在这儿醒来的时候，他吓了一跳。从半睡半醒到完全清醒，他一时不知身在何处。他的后腰疼得要命。肩膀也是。从他和玛姬的住处拖进来的充气床垫漏了一半的气，他一坐起来就塌了下去。他用腿往下探了探，才把双脚落到地上。他扭了扭咔咔作响的脖子，伸了个懒腰，觉得脊梁骨勉强回到了原来的位置。他一挺胯想从颤巍巍的床垫上站起来，但差点跌坐回去。

就是破汽车旅馆也比这友好。他干吗要自愿来这个鬼地方？

一丝滴漏咖啡的焦香飘过来。马蒂心不在焉地隔着T恤挠着肚子，心里斗争了一会儿要不要在短裤外面套上一条牛仔裤，最后决定去他的。他开门走进走廊的时候，门在铰链上吱嘎一响。他没想到弄出这么大动静——房间太静了，但现在没什么关系。

咖啡机在响着，马蒂的肚子也跟着咕咕叫起来。他从地毯走到地毡上，光着的脚觉得凉冰冰的，穿过走廊走进厨房时，他发现了拉斯特。

那天晚上他们只是你一口我一口地分享着那瓶尊美醇威士忌，没什么可说的。但老天，现在才刚过早上八点啊。拉斯特吞下一大口酒，做了个鬼脸，没逃过马蒂的眼睛。马蒂走过房间到台子旁边，抓起放在那里的一个杯子，给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡，停下手回头看了一眼。

他一直奇怪墙上那个小镜子是干吗用的。后来他仔细看了看，只想弄弄清楚。

“用这玩意你能看到两只眼睛吗？”他在起居室里喊，斜着眼盯着镜子里小小的自己。过去几分钟拉斯特一直在持续做引体向上，他放开横杆跳下地，咕哝了一声，从马蒂身边走过去进了厨房，从脖颈到手腕，每块肌肉都因为用力而绷紧了。他懒洋洋地走过时，马蒂能闻到他的汗味，看见他眉毛上的一层薄汗。

“不。”拉斯特说，从他旁边擦过去。马蒂转脸盯着他，自己都没意识到。他摇摇头，好像想甩掉头上的水珠。

“好极了。”他小声说。

 

*****

 

没过多久马蒂就意识到，在拉斯特的住处，能做的只有喝酒。

这是离开女儿们，离开玛姬和自己家的头一个星期。当然马蒂已经知道拉斯特没有电视，当然他知道拉斯特只有空荡荡的墙壁，叠起来的犯罪现场照片和速写，还有新的剪报。但当他早晨醒来，四下静得出奇，发现自己独自一人……

他好歹度过了这星期剩下的时间，还算平安无事，但现在是星期六早上，他没处可去，这说明他没有借口躲开眼下的处境。他在房间里走来走去，想找拉斯特，或任何透露他行踪的迹象，却是白费力气。他想起玛姬有时在出门工作或去送女儿们的时候，会把便条留在冰箱上，或台子上的咖啡机旁边。当然没有，他并不奇怪。那家伙才不会这么体贴呢。

最后他再也想不出还有什么理由站在拉斯特的厨房里，盯着台子上散落的克拉什的残余。连一张可以坐的桌子都没有。他觉得自己搁浅了，虽然想去哪里都行，但惰性把他留在了这里。惰性，或许还因为电话还留在厨房台子上，晚些时候也许需要有人接。谁知道拉斯特在哪个鬼地方，一点消息也没有。

看到厨台上塞着那些死去女孩和神秘符号的照片，他觉得恶心（谁他妈的会把那些东西放在吃饭的地方——虽然马蒂知道拉斯特并不在乎），他心烦意乱地在房子里到处转悠，觉得自己像个罪犯。其它房间也像他摆着床垫的那间一样空荡，他有点好奇拉斯特有没有上过楼，既然他在世上的所有财产都能塞进他的皮卡后厢，为什么还要费劲去找比单人公寓更大的住处？

他想出去给拉斯特买些东西，但这不是他的地方，也不是他的家。没什么家务可做的。不知该从哪里做起，搞不好会显得多此一举。他翻了一下排在墙边的那堆书，这应该不会冒犯他，但一半的书名都是关于谋杀和性犯罪的，而另一半都是卷了角的诗集和德国哲学家的著作，想看懂得费不少脑筋。马蒂不缺时间，但他肯定自己没有耐心去啃。他又看了一眼拉斯特的电话，电线卷曲着搁在一堆零散的案卷文件上。他盘算了一下是不是该给玛姬打电话，又放弃了这个念头。

去警局也不是个好选项——在周五他已经把该办的事都办完了，而且算他运气，该死的杰瑞西说不定会去加班。去酒吧有可能给他招来更多麻烦。 他已经够失败了。他摆弄了一会儿灶台顶上摆着的收音机，但旋钮有毛病，调不出台。他用手掌用力拍了几下，结果更糟，他只好把它扔下。

最后，出于绝望，他拿起电话下面的案卷，真心实意地想认真看，但一开始就很难集中注意力，他把验尸报告至少来回看了三次，然后满心厌恶地把那一大堆文件放回台子上面。后来到下午过了一半的时候，他沿着人行道去了街区转角处的酒品店。一路上他觉得每个人的眼睛都盯着他的后颈看，只能缩起肩膀，加快脚步（能走多快就走多块）。先前他已经发现了拉斯特的酒，但翻看壁柜已经够不妥了，更别说去喝它。最后他买了六听装的便宜浓啤酒，然后去街角的商店，从冰箱里挑了一块三明治，和一些牛肉干，结果卡在牙缝里。他坐在拉斯特门前的水泥台阶上把没加热的食物吃了，大口喝着啤酒，看着表面上的分针在转圈，太阳渐渐西斜。他觉得自己像个可怜的酒鬼，孤零零地呆在陌生的社区，别人家的门口。但眼下这个时候，他的心情比废物酒鬼还糟。

暮色降临的时候，马蒂不得不再次去了酒品店。六听啤酒一下子就消灭了，真他妈的窘。店员在柜台里面盯着他看，嘴上好像带着讥笑，马蒂摔门而去。

还是没有消息。他开始喝第二轮的时候，街那边的狗开始叫，街灯也亮了起来。酒罐扔在他膝盖下的台阶上，已经堆了一堆。

他为什么会在这里。肚子空空又喝了太多酒，胃里直冒酸水，无所事事地浪费了一整天，比什么也不做还糟。天黑了，潮气丝毫未减，街灯在低垂的云层下闪着昏黄的光，小虫开始叮咬他的肘弯。房子里除了刺眼的灯光和激起回声的墙壁什么也没有，一想起要回到那个地方他就难受，然后……坐在那个漏了气的床垫上？还是把那些空荡荡的房间重走一遍？他真想把墙上打出一个洞。现在这个时候，这样发泄他的精力好像更有好处。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，不小心踢到一个空酒罐。妈的。

纱门在他身后关上了，这时他听见拉斯特的皮卡停下的声音。

那个混蛋。他走得还像平时一样慢，像在丈量着自己的步子，好像没注意到马蒂。茫然的眼神到处游移，没有目标。

“你他妈上哪儿去了？”他一进门马蒂就对他喊。

拉斯特的下巴微微抽动了一下，但声音依旧平稳冷静，不慌不忙。“工作。”

马蒂觉得脸上越来越热，因为那些挫败感和无穷的等待，那个不像是给人居住的样板间，更多的还是因为期待。马蒂有种感觉拉斯特在七点以后就不会回来了，但现在……

“我是说你回来的时间，知道你出去了多久吗？”

“得找到能说得上话的人，”拉斯特用解释的口气说。他走过门厅，没去管盯着他的马蒂，脱了皮夹克，把它扔在厨房的台子上。马蒂能看到叠起来的皮革上面绣的字“……养的”正对着他。“就算运气好，这些人也很难找，而且——”

他耸了耸肩，打开厨房的水龙头。“找错人了。”

马蒂听着流水哗哗作响，还有拉斯特用手捧水泼在脸上的声音。

“就这样？没解释，没道理，也不告诉我计划？还以为你会让我有点头绪呢。”

拉斯特用自己的T恤擦了擦脸上的水和汗，然后扭头看着马蒂。水池上面的灯泡投下难看的影子，但拉斯特眼睛下面的凹陷并不是灯光的效果。他好像几天没睡了，这并不新鲜，但闪闪发光的眼睛和紧张的下巴却毫无倦意。拉斯特又转回水池，这次他用手捧着水喝，他吞咽的时候，马蒂能看到他脖颈上的筋脉在皮肤下清晰可见。最后他舔掉嘴唇上的水珠，“看你的样子，今晚喝得挺开心啊。”

马蒂自己都没注意到双手握成了拳头。

“那你到底干了什么？”

拉斯特耸耸肩。

“可卡因，大部分是。掺了点别的，还不赖。”

马蒂对这事并非完全不知情，但听到他这么漫不经心地说出来——

“你——当然啦，你肯定是的，因为这他妈的再合理不过了，我的天哪，拉斯特，你还是个警察呢——”

“你以为我们对付的是什么人，马蒂？我告诉过你这事不能让别人掺和，还以为你已经明白其中的利害关系了。所以如果有人想打听的话，我现在人在阿拉斯加，而且理由充分。”拉斯特快速地把手在衬衫上抹了抹。“还有问题？没了？那我要去洗澡了。”

“嘿，我们还没到那一步，你可以只——”马蒂开口，但拉斯特已经从他身边挤过去，连正眼都没看他一眼。马蒂憋着一肚子火，抓住拉斯特的手腕想让他停步，这动作让马蒂心里有点忐忑，但他没去管。

“别瞒我了，你可不能光让我给你擦屁股，然后跑回来，跟没事人一样。”

拉斯特立刻转了个身，挣脱了他，动作快如闪电，声音变得像剃刀一样低沉锐利。

“眼巴巴等了一整天，你真够贴心的，不过别挥拳头，这浪费了我们俩的时间。你不喜欢，就别问问题。”

“你什么时候才能扔掉孤胆英雄那套，嗯？”马蒂厉声说。“你已经不是卧底了，要是你再跳进那个火坑，才不会有上线罩着你呢，你只有我。但你什么也不想告诉我，到天黑了才晃回来，还搞得好像我在自找麻烦似的？你做什么梦呢？妈的，操你。”

拉斯特用胳膊肘撑着墙，随意地用拇指摩擦着额头，他笑了。“我有你，是吗？该死，马蒂，那我猜我们最好拉倒别干了。”

马蒂的嘴扭歪了，他怒吼一声，想也没想就动了手。

拉斯特举起手，当然，只是这次他差点冷笑出来，所以马蒂完全没把他克制的姿势放在心上。他的手攥紧了拉斯特的衬衫，就像更衣室那一幕重现。像那回一样，拉斯特的后背撞上了墙。

他几乎没注意到拉斯特的手握住了他的手腕。

“你个自大的混蛋。”马蒂咬紧牙关，嘴里满是愤怒的金属味。“你就这样不是吗？对这种事上瘾。难怪你活得这么惨。我在这该死的房子里呆了一天，你猜怎么着？我明白了。全明白了。如果我得过你这种日子，我也会想办法把自己弄死。”

拉斯特的脸不可捉摸。有一瞬间马蒂怀疑自己是不是过了线，然后感到一股强力落在手腕上，他往后一倒，撞在对面的墙上。拉斯特逼近到他面前，用胳膊压住他的胸口，他为什么老是忘记拉斯特比他高呢？

“明摆着你想要些什么，”拉斯特说，“少了平时的发泄渠道，你就要把火发到旁边随便什么东西上。现在你是想真的打一架，还是想泄泄火？”

马蒂的心还在狂跳，但他的愤怒渐渐混入了一些其他的，相似的东西，从一开始就是。把拉斯特推开很容易，但他没有，他只是用手抵着拉斯特起伏的胸口，他身上的热量像燃烧的油桶。他有点眩晕，不止因为啤酒，觉得口干舌燥。

“如果是后者……”拉斯特开口，他的另一只手快速地一举，马蒂知道自己来不及挡下这一拳，他怀疑自己能不能找到空间来反击，但拳头并没有落下来。

无论马蒂想的是什么，他肯定没料到拉斯特把手指伸进了他的头发。马蒂忍不住急促地从鼻孔吸了口气，吸进一大口烟味、汗味和皮革的味道。棕色的瞳孔从马蒂的眼睛移到他的嘴，又移回来，把他牢牢钉在原地。

“……我想我知道该怎么办。”

咔嗒。

一个模糊的动作——那只手抓紧了马蒂的头发，把他的头后仰，拉斯特张开的嘴粗鲁地贴上了马蒂的脖子，就在他下巴后面那个柔软的地方。它像燧石一样激起火花，爆裂开来，一直传到他的指尖，烧灼着他的小腹。马蒂的头顶着墙壁，跳了一下。“操——”

他能感到拉斯特笑起来，抵着他的喉咙，胡茬摩擦着他的皮肤，这是拉斯特，是拉斯特，然后他的牙齿轻咬着他的颈侧，而且——

拉斯特用手轻轻把他的头转向一边，让马蒂直视着他。马蒂被他的眼睛慑住了。“也许，就像这样？”

马蒂好像迎面挨了一拳，同样的晕眩，漂浮的感觉。好像被栓在原地，又像漂流不定，浑身的骨节都酥软了。“我——操，是的——”

马蒂用一只手就能数出拉斯特微笑的次数，但现在他又看到了那个笑容，细微而直率。“行吗？”

马蒂简直不敢相信这话是从自己嘴里说出来的，但——

“行。”这次确定多了。

“好，那就——”

马蒂知道的下一件事是被转了个身，压在墙上，额头和手贴着冰凉的墙皮。拉斯特的手伸下去，摸到他牛仔裤的前面。马蒂已经半硬了，拉斯特轻笑了一声，火热的呼吸吹进他的耳朵。

“我想也是。”

拉斯特的手触摸到他时，马蒂呻吟起来，拉斯特的另一只手沿着他的胳膊滑下去，牙齿贴着他脖颈和肩膀的交接处。马蒂能感到他全部的存在和重量。马蒂不能动，也不想动。“该死，拉斯特……”

“所以你今晚不愿想太多，”拉斯特在他耳边说，声音幽暗，油一般丝滑。“我可以配合你一下，这不算超出日程，是不是？”

的确，这不算。很简单，马蒂只是顺从拉斯特的引导，直到用双手撑着墙。拉斯特的手移上来，在拉链处游移了一阵，时间长得让马蒂颤抖起来，像有一股高压电流穿过全身。拉斯特再次慢慢抬头，马蒂闭着眼睛，但他感觉到了对方的动作，直到拉斯特的嘴又靠近了他的耳朵。他听见拉斯特的声音，低沉，慵懒，那震动从他的胸部传进马蒂的后背。

“我已经看出来了，马蒂。”他的手开始慢悠悠地隔着布料移动，马蒂能做的只有努力把腿站直，控制自己不去回应性地挺胯。“也许你自己都不知道，不像你喜欢的那么黑白分明，是不是？”

之后他的手忽然离开了，马蒂差点要去追随它，但拉斯特的手指已经向上抚过马蒂的臀，手上用了力，语气仍然轻松。“有些有趣的地方，我猜你还没有概念呢。比如说，就是这儿。你从没想过，但很有效，是不是？或是再往上——”

拉斯特摸到每一处，他都能感到那种热力，把兴奋的悸动传进他的神经。拉斯特一只手留在原地，上下抚摸着马蒂的胯骨，另一只手向上移动到他的肋部，“就是这儿，感觉好么？”

马蒂过了一秒钟才意识到这句话，又过了一秒才做出反应。拉斯特继续着手上的动作，时轻时重，好像永远不会停。“……操，伙计——”

“嗯，”拉斯特从喉咙深处发出哼声。“还不够。”

胸部，锁骨，肚脐，胯部，拉斯特好像在他的皮肤上描绘出了新的星座。马蒂能感到自己在他的触摸下发烧。“好，真的，只是——操，感觉……感觉太怪了。”

拉斯特立刻停住了。“我可以停下。”他开始缩回去。

“妈的，别，我不是那个意思，我只是，别……停下。”

他与其说听到，不如说是感觉到拉斯特慢慢地长出了一口气，放松了。接着，拉斯特的手指忽然滑进马蒂牛仔裤的裤腰下面，隔着他的内裤，轻轻按压和揉捏。这狠狠击中了马蒂，让他扶住了墙，这次他的腿差点站不住了，但拉斯特还在，已经把他握在手里；拉斯特退后了一点，话语像印章一样落在他的脖颈和下巴下面。“放松，我们还什么都没干呢。”

马蒂还没来得及想出怎么回答，拉斯特就开始继续动作，他的手指挤压着，抚摸着，揉捏着——马蒂只能从牙缝间吸着气，咬住嘴唇，免得干出什么让自己丢脸的事，但拉斯特好像正全神贯注，全没在意。

“这并不只是瞬间的满足，”拉斯特在他耳边喃喃地说，半是呓语，半是认真。“不只是从当下逃离，这里不再是这样的地方。你已经表达得够明白了。但该死的，你已经不会无聊了，是不是？”

马蒂想保持安静，但每次当裤子里难受得让他在拉斯特手里挺动，让他挤出一声不情愿的呻吟，拉斯特都会发出满意的声音，在他胸中低响。这越来越变成一种挑战。他们以前曾有过这种谁先投降的竞赛。但问题是，马蒂觉得输的会是自己。他的牛仔裤里硬得发疼，身上开始渗出汗珠，他想要拉斯特做更多。他两腿发软，想让拉斯特跟他一起躺下。最重要的，该死，他想甩掉所有的衣服，而且……什么？

拉斯特的嘴凑上他的耳朵，同时抓住马蒂的臀，这一下他完了，他猛吸了一口气，拳头攥得关节都发白了，一拳捶在墙上。“把你的手放对地方，混蛋，我受不了了——”

他觉得衣服都粘在身上，他不顾一切地想要触摸，和摩擦，他知道拉斯特一直在挑逗他，轻而易举地把他击碎，变成一片片。拉斯特后退了半步，用流畅的动作滑过他的身体，好整以暇地缩回手，让马蒂又在墙上捶了一下。他抓住马蒂的衬衫边。

“你为什么不脱了它，我们可以去那边。”

现在马蒂有足够空间转过身来对着拉斯特，他发现自己得撑着墙才能站稳。他定了定神，把衬衫从头上脱下来扔到一边，凉爽的空气刺激着他的皮肤。

拉斯特抓住自己汗衫的边把它从头上把它拉下来，像那晚一样的动作——他的伤疤首先露了出来，马蒂不禁把目光在上面停了片刻，然后向下看去。拉斯特也硬了。马蒂已经感觉到了，但看到它让他找回了一点现实感。他咽下嗓子里的硬块，意识到他想要的完全是该死的不可理喻，但那欲望一直都在。

“妈的，我们在干吗？”他哑着嗓子小声说。

拉斯特耸了耸肩，马蒂看不出那表情是深思熟虑还是漠不关心。“想干的事。”

“你懂我意思。”

“就是这个，马蒂。我们想要的，不管他妈的是什么。”拉斯特轻声说。“除了它本身，没有其它意义。这一次，没什么其它意思。所以，你想怎么样？”

“该死，你为什么让我说这个？”

“因为这没有附加含义。我们刚才干过的还有接下来要干的，会不会从这上面得出什么结论或是早点切断不去想它，都不会改变你和我。也许这能说明你是什么样的人，或你部分的特质，或至少是说明现在的你如何，但你用不着太在意这个。只不过是让你泄泄火，好恢复正常。明天一早我们还要去闯那个蛇窝，什么也不会改变。”

现在他靠得更近了。马蒂胸中的火热在纠结翻滚，在他的躯体中涌动燃烧。他抬起头，心跳撞击着耳鼓。

“有时候，”拉斯特说，声音低沉轻柔。“欲望就是欲望。不过如此。你承认它，它就会让你自由。”

马蒂努力笑出来。“这是你想出来的？”

“转述而已。”拉斯特几乎笑了，好像觉得滑稽。“尼采。”

马蒂捏了捏鼻梁。“为什么我一点也不奇怪。你也相信这个？”

一只手轻轻握住马蒂的手腕，把他的手从脸上拿开。拉斯特看着他，严肃地审视着。“有时候。”

他可以转身走开，说不愿意应付这种破事，拉斯特会像投降一样举起两只手，表示同意，懒洋洋地走回去，心平气和，无动于衷。那让他放了点心。拉斯特这么做主要是为了他，如果事情失控，他还有这根救命稻草可用。虽然他这么说，但马蒂很确定，接下来无论发生什么他都会干到底。

“那，你想怎样？”

那又是什么？无关个人，不会持久。说真的，那真像拉斯特，都是关于世事无常和自我错觉的自大的胡扯。所以那或许没什么关系，只要顺其自然，然后像平时一样过下去。马蒂太清楚什么是欲望了。无论如何，眼下就是时候。

他吸了一口气。“我想……我们应该去那边——上床。”

“走，我正想听这个。”

既然事情已经到了这一步，马蒂希望拉斯特能快点，但他只是带着马蒂，不慌不忙地向房子的主体部分走去。阴影布满了墙壁和地板。马蒂到处张望，只是不看他们要去的方向。一堆堆的书，破纸箱摞在一起，或用胶带捆着，那个红箱子仍然开着，放在地板上，旁边是他们几天前那个夜晚用过的两把可笑的折叠椅。

最后他坐在床垫上，往后一靠，差点失去平衡，用胳膊在身后撑住自己——接着拉斯特靠近过来，向他俯下身子，一条腿嵌进他的两腿之间。马蒂伸手想抓住些什么，结果把拉斯特一起拉倒了。拉斯特很重，但马蒂喜欢这重量，紧压着他的臀。这种感觉很新奇。马蒂仍然惊讶于自己多喜欢，他试着摆动臀部，想要更多的接触。

拉斯特的嘴张开了，马蒂轻声骂了一句，因为这是种完全不同的热力，缓慢，亲密，绵延不绝。他又动了一下，拉斯特从喉咙深处发出低低的呻吟，那声音直接钻进马蒂的头脑。马蒂每次微微动作，拉斯特都会做出反应，这让马蒂兴奋，他想伸手抱住拉斯特，用手环住他的肩膀，当他的指尖滑过拉斯特的后背，会感到一股气息忽然吹上他的锁骨。

摩擦和热量互相回应，他们碾磨着对方，有节奏地动作着，这让马蒂醉意上涌，放肆起来，他把手放在拉斯特胸前，开始往下挪。

拉斯特像眼镜蛇一样快，他立刻抓住马蒂的手腕，把他的手压在头顶上，牢牢地按住，马蒂整个人都被展开，被他压在身下。

“我觉得这不好。”他喘息着。

兴奋中的马蒂觉得自己的意识飘走了，被白噪音和流动的暖意包围，幸好他已经躺下了，否则简直要飞起来。拉斯特注视着他的脸，仍旧紧紧握住马蒂的手腕，继续挺动他的胯部。

“哦，操我——”马蒂喘着气，拉斯特停了一秒。

“你是说说而已，还是在要求？”

沉默。

马蒂满脑子是噼啪作响的静电噪音，还有微弱的嗡鸣，像远方的警报声。他还是努力用满不在乎的口气开口。

“可能都是。”

“那，这个怎么样，”拉斯特往后退了一点，看着他，半是发笑地吐出一口气。他并无恶意，好像只是觉得好笑。“一直觉得你是那种喜欢屁股的。”

“……闭嘴，想干什么就快干。”

拉斯特下了床，走向他的储物柜，马蒂立刻就怀念起那种肌肤相接的感觉来，全身的神经都在嗡嗡响。房间那头传来些响声，玻璃，金属和塑料碰响的声音，拉斯特在翻找。马蒂用拇指摩挲着牛仔裤的裤腰。过一会儿他总得把它脱了。他抬起胯把裤子脱下来。他半坐起来，刚脱到一半，正好看见拉斯特拿着什么走回来。其实是两件东西——一包安全套，被拉斯特扔在床罩上，还有一个瓶子，马蒂在哪儿都能认出来。

“好吧，如果你想干，我们就好好干。”拉斯特抬起下巴。“把短裤也脱了。”

马蒂很快照做，觉得拉斯特的目光在他身上掠过。“转过来会轻松点。”拉斯特说。

马蒂脸朝下趴在床垫上，用胳膊肘撑着身体。他把头低下，长长地用鼻子吸着气。床单也有拉斯特的气味。

塑料发出轻微的响声，拉斯特把瓶子打开了。“你得告诉我你喜欢怎么干。”

“我——”马蒂停住了，清了清嗓子。刚才就体验过的那种迫不及待的急切感觉又回来了。“我有个主意。”

皮肤上的一声湿响。“很好，”拉斯特慢悠悠地说，声音低沉，平静。更近了。马蒂感到拉斯特坐下了，不禁失望地哼了一声。他觉得布料磨着他的大腿。拉斯特在他的侧面。

“来吧，”他说，但拉斯特一碰，他就惊跳起来，臀部抽动了一下，好像被一根火线电了。他想说什么，但中途停住，发出一声抽噎。拉斯特简直温柔得惊人。

“放松，放松，”拉斯特喃喃地说。他把一根手指慢慢推进去，马蒂已经开始在床上扭动喘息起来。“你做过这个？”

“我，对，有时候——哦操。”

这感觉又疼又爽，而且拉斯特如此专注，动作缓慢而小心，听着马蒂的呼吸和停滞。马蒂立刻又硬了，他的硬挺硌着床垫，欲望让他头晕目眩。

“嗯，”拉斯特慢腾腾地说，手下不慌不忙。“现在你适应得不错。”

“妈的，能不能快点。”

“好好享受，”拉斯特轻松地说，马蒂感到他加进了第二根手指，然后——

“哦，操。”

“你瞧？悠着点。”

马蒂觉得自己被拆散了。他努力压抑自己，但拉斯特一直动着手指，对他轻声低语，“来吧，马蒂，不用担心，墙是隔音的，除了我谁也听不到，我想听，就像你想叫出来一样——”

拉斯特的语言和动作都起了作用，马蒂呻吟出来。拉斯特仍旧全神贯注地开拓他，曲起手指，让马蒂像透不过气似的大口喘息。

拉斯特说，“对，就这样，”他的声音有点紧，手上开始加快，只是少许。他加进第三根手指，让马蒂含糊不清地叫了出来。

“快，拉斯特——”他收住声，知道自己不用说第二遍，不是现在。

拉斯特后退了一点，说，“好，”他的声音变得粗粝，之后当他完全变成克拉什的时候，马蒂会认识这个声音。拉斯特收回了手。拉链的摩擦，布料褪下和撕开薄膜包装的响声，马蒂扭回头——

那双幽暗的眼睛注视了他片刻，瞳孔放大了，但这次是因为不同的原因，他想，那里面充满饥渴。拉斯特脱了裤子，扔到一边，熟练地戴上安全套。马蒂模糊地注意到，拉斯特的牛仔裤下面什么也没穿。他拿起润滑剂，挤了一点在手上，给自己润滑，然后回到床上。他们碰撞在一起。

拉斯特缓慢地推进去。开始马蒂只觉得疼痛，但疼痛渐渐扩张，然后收缩，深入，聚集在他的骨盆，像液体的火焰。他的手抚摸着马蒂的后背，手指滑过他的脊骨。马蒂咬紧牙齿剧烈地吸气，感到拉斯特停住了，等了片刻，又开始挺动。

开始只进入了一点，缓慢轻柔，几乎感觉不到，但拉斯特的手指开始陷进他的臀肉，马蒂意识到他用了多大的努力克制自己，多么战栗难耐。马蒂又呻吟起来，他忍不住，觉得自己听到了拉斯特回应的声音。马蒂的胳膊放弃了支撑，拉斯特一个忽然的动作让他挤出了一声噎住的咒骂。

“就是那儿，来吧，”马蒂咬着牙说，拉斯特粗鲁地哼了一声表示会意，然后开始有节奏地深入。那让马蒂不断发出长长的呻吟，像在他们身体撞击声之下的一股绝望的暗流。拉斯特不再出声，他全神贯注，手抓住马蒂的臀，越来越紧，明天肯定会留下淤青。他俯下身，伸手把马蒂握在手里，像一个烙印，长长的手指紧裹着它，轻松地滑动。马蒂笨拙地试着跟上抽插的节奏，好像整个世界都收缩到他们接触的那一点。所有的思想都像被扔进了冶炼厂的烈火，被燃烧殆尽。他脑中只剩下纯粹的感觉：拉斯特在他身体里的动作，那种疼痛和快感，那黑暗的热浪——

所有的一切倾覆，溢出，马蒂猛烈地射了出来，他觉得眼前发黑，全身颤抖，几乎崩溃。拉斯特用手撑住他，手指在马蒂臀部苍白的皮肤上掐出了指印。他的动作又持续了一阵，像他的呼吸一样凌乱。一次，又一次，然后他用双臂抱住马蒂，用身体整个覆住他，好像想把他从某个地方拉回来，远离某个可怕的边缘。他倒下去，牙齿陷进马蒂的肩膀，静止了几秒，无声地释放了。马蒂感觉到了。

拉斯特这样待了一阵，压在马蒂背上，直到不再颤抖。拉斯特放开他，挪到一边，马蒂自然而然地也这么做了。拉斯特退了出去，但还没完全松开他，他们瘫在床上，四肢还纠缠在一起，终于找回了呼吸，慢慢平静下来。马蒂还残留着一点没被蒸发的理智，他好奇这种事是不是有什么礼仪，接着抛开了这个念头。不管有没有，他都不在乎。

他快睡着的时候，拉斯特坐起来，去把套子扔掉。他睡意朦胧地想，拉斯特会不会回来，心里忽然掠过一丝刺痛，但脚步声响起，床垫吱嘎一响，他感到拉斯特的体温又回到他身边。马蒂眨了眨沉重的眼皮，一下，两下，然后沉入了梦乡。

 

*****

 

他醒了，明亮的暖灰色阳光透过百叶窗斜射进来。

马蒂眨着眼，觉得肩膀和胯部僵硬，床单缠在腿上，口干舌燥。不用说，头也疼得厉害，说明昨晚喝高了。虽然如此，他感觉还不错。从住进这里以来，还没睡得这么好过。他挠了挠肚子，满意地打了个呵欠，懒洋洋地动了动脖子和脊背。空气里充满滴漏咖啡浓厚的焦香，他都能用舌头尝到那味道。

他动了一下，忽然感到臀部一阵钝痛。

这让他完全清醒了，一切都想起来了。他努力从被单里坐起来，做了个鬼脸。虽然浑身僵硬又酸疼，但还不算太糟，他想起了个老笑话，第二天走起路来怪怪的样子会让他露馅的。在他的胯骨上没发现什么痕迹——昨晚拉斯特在理智缺席的时候还没忘控制损失——但他猜他的肩膀和脖子上就是另一副样子了。虽然很难承认，他还是费了好大力气才能起来穿上裤子。

他听见门厅里的门开了，轻轻的脚步声走过来，拉斯特出现在走廊里，进了厨房。除了一条牛仔裤，他什么都没穿。

“早，”拉斯特说，打开碗橱，拿出两个杯子。

陶瓷在台子上碰响，他们在拉斯特的皮夹克旁边坐下。马蒂眨了眨眼。“……早。”

拉斯特拿起咖啡壶倒咖啡，没有看他。“要糖吗？”

“不，我……我很好。”

拉斯特只是点点头，转身把杯子递给马蒂，手指拿着杯子的顶部。马蒂只能靠过去接；他知道拉斯特能看出他的动作多么拘谨，那让他觉得背后发紧，喉咙里揪成一团。他拿到咖啡之后，拉斯特就转向碗橱，拿出一条沃登面包。

“你想问就问吧。”他轻松地说，打开袋子，打量了一下里面的内容，抽出几片，扔进那个破旧的烤面包机里。马蒂不知道哪个让他更惊讶——拉斯特竟然还在屋里留着类似食物的东西， 还是他这么快就逼着他把话说清楚。

“那——” 马蒂不相信他又得用上这个桥段，简直像回到了大学。“昨晚的事。”

“怎么？”

“呃……我们冷静了？”

拉斯特向他这边微微偏了偏头，马蒂能感到红潮爬上他的脸，一直延伸到耳朵。

“我们说过的仍然有效，伙计，”拉斯特终于回答。“我们得想办法恢复正常，释放压力。看上去这法子让我们俩都睡得不错。除非你想从自己那方面把事情弄清楚，我觉得我们已经没问题了。”

拉斯特总算大发慈悲，把目光转开了，在冰箱里那点贫乏的储备里翻找着，给他留了片刻的隐私。马蒂知道自己从来就没多少自知之明，但现在他上下打量着拉斯特，即便他没穿上衣，被早晨的阳光染上了一层金色，马蒂也没感到多少残留的火花。拉斯特就是拉斯特。瘦削，锐利，需要好好进食和更多睡眠，但仅此而已。那让他放了点心。马蒂肚子叫起来，决定把自省的事放到以后再说。

“那我们没事了。不过我得拿一块吐司。”

拉斯特把一片面包放在盘子上，把它从台子上推过来，快得差点从桌上掉下去。马蒂在它掉落之前一把抓住盘子，没让吐司掉出来。

“嘿！小心点！”

拉斯特耸了耸肩。“得抓紧时间。我知道对你来说难了点。”

马蒂给他竖了个中指，拉斯特也照例回了一个。马蒂放松了。“你还有什么可吃的吗？”

拉斯特向冰箱示意。“你随便。”

马蒂走过去看了看。里面有个带斑点的苹果，还能吃，后面的角落里塞着一片美国奶酪，几个装着腌菜的罐子，一股煮过头的鸡蛋味儿，但没找到鸡蛋。

“老天，你干吗不去买点吃的？今天不管你有什么鬼计划，都放一放，你滚蛋之前我们得弄顿像样的饭。”

“随你的便。”

马蒂咯吱咯吱地嚼着吐司，咬一口面包又喝一口咖啡，一点也不着急。后来他的目光落在远处那面墙上，那里有个小小的圆圈反射着阳光。

“我得问一声——那个镜子到底是干吗用的。”

拉斯特抬起头，马蒂用肩膀向那边指了一下。

“一个训练，就像其它一样。如果每天早晨你不能看着自己的眼睛——那怎么说？如果你不能面对自己是谁？”

“……你就没歇过吗，伙计？”

拉斯特喝干了咖啡，没有回答，只是从桌边站起来。“该准备走了。如果你真的要做早饭，我们现在就得动身。下午我还要见些人。”

他走出门去。马蒂看着他离开，然后把眼睛移向他昨晚扔下的那堆衣服。他注目的时间比预想的长了点。拉斯特回来的时候，他正从旅行袋里翻出一件衬衫往身上套。拉斯特发生了变化——头发湿了，用水简单地梳过，肩膀也挺直了。动作不再慵懒，带上了压抑的焦躁，甚至挑衅的意味，果断而从容，但只是当下。马蒂意识到他正看着拉斯特变成另一个人。

拉斯特穿过房间，走到那个像棺材似的张着嘴放在地板上的储物箱旁边，蹲下。马蒂看不到他拿了什么——被箱盖挡住了——但他注意到拉斯特停了一下，从靠在墙上的书堆里抽出一本书。

他站起来，手里拿着一些小物品。马蒂能认出一部砖头似的无绳电话，一个银色的烧瓶，一张别人的驾照，还有一本翻旧了的简装书。拉斯特把那本书扔给马蒂，后者用双手把它接住。

“这个给你，如果你无聊的话。”拉斯特说。马蒂拿起那本薄薄的册子，看了一眼书名。

“偶像的黄昏？”

“看看格言与箭那章。就算我的建议。”

他翻开书页，随意跳到一段。

3.亚里士多德说过:人要独居,必须是野兽或神。忽略了第三种情形:必须是二者兼具-——哲学家。

马蒂抬起头，拉斯特已经不见踪影；虽然上午的阳光从窗外照进来，屋里仍很凉爽。“看得出来，你为什么喜欢这些东西。”他小声说。开头的部分看着还有希望，接下来就变成了迂回的长篇大论，没有咖啡提神，他实在看不下去。他又回到第一部分，开始读另一段。

44.我的幸福公式：一个“是”，一个“不”，一条直线，一个目标。他模糊地听见拉斯特在后面的房间里搬动什么东西。他瞥了一眼台子上的皮夹克。高速，低药。呵。

他把重心换到另一只脚，做了个鬼脸；他几乎忘记了身上的酸痛。另一行字吸引了他的眼睛，他认真看下去。

41.你愿结伴同行？还是走在前面？还是独自行走？一个人必须知道想要什么，他才能有所欲求。第四个良心的问题。

拉斯特快速走回房里，在马蒂肩上拍了一下，把他吓了一跳。“准备好了吗？他们都以为我不在，不能让人看见我们俩在一起，不过我知道一些地方，不会碰上熟人。出发。”

马蒂把书放在台子上，挨着克拉什的夹克和拉斯特那个砖头似的对讲机。拉斯特等着他穿上鞋，让他走在前面，自己紧跟着他，开门走进阳光下。当他们出门走上车道，马蒂感到拉斯特的手在他背上停了片刻，他的体温留在马蒂的肩胛骨中间。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 把本文搞出来花了超过两个月的时间，还有好些夜晚花在谷歌上的一篇名叫“我们需要去教堂”的共享文章上。我们写这篇文时伴着一张合作制作的同人专辑，和好多杯浓茶（还常常掺了尊美醇威士忌），用snapchat来来回回讨论对彼此作品的反应。我们展开头脑风暴，写一段，又重写，加工，润色，最终得出结论，这是我们俩写过的同人里最有趣的一次。我们把这篇文献给所有在真探圈沉迷于红脖子cp坑的同人，和每位喜欢看马蒂受的同好。希望你们能像我们一样喜欢。—— Sigma and Void


End file.
